Dramione Forever
by The Bat Phan-Girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermionie Granger have always been enemies. She's supposed to hate him because Harry does. But when Harry and Ron push Hermionie away, will that all change?


Author's Note

This story take place in their fifth year at Hogwarts. It is in Hermione's point of view. It does ship Dramione, so if you don't support that then don't read this story. Also, this is my first fan fiction, so feel free to give criticism or praise is good too! I'll wait and see if anybody wants me to continue, so hope you likseys! By the way I like to make up words! I won't do this in the story though!

Disclaimer: I am obviously J.K. Rowling! Duh! That's why I'm writing this instead of going to Harry Potter World! I am not her sadly and all characters, besides maybe a few made up ones, belong to her.

Jeez, where is he? Ron was supposed to pick me up from my parents' house over an hour ago! At this rate I'm lucky to get to The Burrow before morning! Just as I was thinking this, Ron and Harry pulled up to my window in his Dad's flying car. About time! I loaded my trunk into the backseat of the car and got in next to it.

"Hey guys! Thanks for picking me up!" I said. "Even if you were late" I joked.

"It's not my fault! Dad wouldn't let us go until he was sure that no muggles could see us! Right Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Guys, it's fine! I was only kidding! I'm so excited about going back to Hogwarts! But on a more serious note, how's your scar Harry?" I had been worried about Harry a lot this summer. He kept writing me letters talking about his nightmares and he'd wake up with his scar hurting.

"Uh... Fine I guess. Better. Still hurts some." He replied hastily. I knew he hate being asked what was wrong or if he was okay. He hated the attention. But I was worried.

We talked about the year ahead and what we were expecting while we were heading to The Burrow. Tomorrow, we'd go finish shopping for school with the Weasleys and the next day, Hogwarts. This year I was a prefect! Shortly before 3 A.M. we arrived at The Burrow. I said my hellos to to Mrs. Weasley who was the only one still up, and then went to Ginny's frilly, pink room. As soon as I shut my eyes on the white sofa I'd conjured, I was asleep

Harry, Ron, and I separated from the other Weasleys to get our fifth-year supplies. We walked down the packed Diagon Alley and made our way to the robes shop since we all had outgrew our other robes.

"I wonder who the other Gryffindor prefect is?" Harry wondered aloud. I didn't know. It only said to sit in the prefects compartment on the train, so I could meet the other prefects in the acceptance letter.

"Probably, Lavender. After all, she is smart and kind and... Perfect." Ron drooled as we entered Malkin's Robe Shop. Ron has had the biggest crush on her for like forever. But he won't say anything to her.

"If your going to drool over Lavender, you should just talk to her!" I advised him, but all he gave me in reply was a half snort half laugh. I shrugged and went to have my robes measured.

"Oh look who it is! It's Scarhead, Weasel, and the little mudblood", a voice snarled from behind. Ugh, Draco Malfoy was back again. I don't know if I expected him to just leave after You-Know-Who came back, but I wasn't expecting him to be going back to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, how nice to see you again. Where are the other goons?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Crabbe and Goyle? I ditched them in the candy shop a while ago. Are you sure you're in the right place, Weasel, I thought you only got hand me downs." Malfoy drawled.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, Ferret!" I snapped. He was so annoying! I just can't stand him!

"I don't take orders from mud blood filth like you! Excuse me I have other more important people to talk to." With that Malfoy walked out the door, a little bell signaling his exit.

"What a git", Ron exclaimed outraged. We finished our school shopping and floo powdered back to The Burrow. After dinner we went to bed with the excitement that tomorrow we could go back to Hogwarts.

That was a really short chapter! But if you liked it review and tell me and I'll continue if not I stop there! Even if you didn't like please review and tell me what you didn't like! Thanks!


End file.
